Children of the big 3
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: 3 demigods go on a quest to find their father's objects, but it's 3 quests at once. What could go wrong there? ALOT! rated T because Aphrodite decides to mess with some emotions to make this more interesting.
1. prolouge

**Hey all you fanfictioneers, my Internets out until June 11 at 6 P.M( I'm writing this on 6/11/12 at 12:10) SCHOOL'S OUT FOR ME! YAYYY! Anyway I don't own all these characters but I do own some of them. **

**Eliya**

"So how did visiting Rachel go?" said Percy

" Levi is still shivering about it, but apparently me ,Levi and Mariah are going on a quest." said Eliya

" What for?"

" Well, Hades thinks Levi stole the helm of darkness, Zeus thinks I stole the lightning bolt and Poseidon thinks Mariah stole the trident."

" Your acting so calm about your first quest, why?"

" I don't know? Did I mention we're supposed to be stopped by our lovers hand?

" What?"

" That's the problem, I don't know. What should I bring on the quest?"

" I'll help you pack, does Leo know what's happening, does he know that you could die by his hand, do you even know where he is?"

" No, no and yes. He's in the Argo II."

" Why?"

" Plumbing issue, probably Tyson."

" Are you even gonna tell him?"

" No, at least not till tomorrow."

Eliya and Percy walked to the cabin. When they got in Eliya was surprised by Leo.

" Hey, I thought you were in the Argo II." she said

"I was but when I heard what was happening from a near by tree nymph and I thought I

should help you pack, even though Percy seems to be doing it already." Said Leo. When he was saying the last couple words it seemed like he was trying to tell him something.

" Oh, that's my cue. See you later Eliya. If you need me I'll be hanging with Annabeth at the beach". After Percy left Leo flashed that crazy smile he has.

" Haven't seen you in a while." said Leo

" What do you mean?" I said

" I mean the last time we went on a real date was in the beginning of May."

" Whatever Hot Head, oh I'm sorry 'Hot Shot' " When Eliya said that she made air quotations when she said Hot Shot. Leo jet laughed and kissed her forehead.

" I want to give you something. I made it myself" Leo put a necklace around her neck. It had an imperial gold chain with a heart that half of was painted like fire and the other half painted like water.

" Thanks, this is beautiful, but I don't wear jewelry I always lose it and it is highly uncomfortable.

" Is that necklace uncomfortable?"

" Well no but-"

" Good. You can't lose it, it's made the same way Percy's sword is. If you lose it or it gets messed up it will just go back into necklace mode. Press the jewel in the middle of the heart it turns into a breastplate."

" Awesome! Want to help me pack now."

" Sure."

**Levi**

Levi walked into the Zeus cabin and saw Emma standing there.

"This place is very… echo-y." said Emma

" Is that just a nice way of saying empty?" said Levi

" Pshhhh, it's not empty. There's Zeus in a dress." Thunder rumbled in the distance "Please don't smite me Zeus."

" Why are you here?"

" Don't worry, I bring good tidings and great joy, ME!"

" Seriously? Anyway can you help me pack, I might not come back.

"Oh." For a second Emma had that momentary look of sadness. " I mean, don't think that way. I know you'll come back and you'll bring bobble heads from your quest. I can imagine a bobble head Cerberus, in fact that's the one I want. Come on I'll help you pack maybe teach you some hand to hand combat."

**Mariah**

Mariah walked to her cabin and sat down on her bed and noticed Nico and Hazel sitting there. Between Nico and Hazel she looks like Hazel but acts like Nico.

" We heard about your quest, We could help you with some things." said Hazel

" Or we could talk about the prophecy to see what's happening. What does your say Mariah, I heard that you all got different prophecies but they intertwined with each other so your going together." said Nico.

"Yeah, my prophecy is… Crap I can't remember." said Mariah

" Well that should help, now you can just be a follower like you said you'd rather do

than lead a quest." said Hazel

" I guess your right, Haze" said Mariah

**Hey wazzzup you made it to the end of the first chappie so that means you get to **

**SYOV!**

**He/she needs to be a demigod or a normal god but would have to be a minor god or goddess so yeah you get to make them up.**

**Name:**

**Age ( if demigod):**

**How they were born (if god):**

**History (why they stole whatever they stole):**

**Favorite color:**

**What did they steal (trident ,lightning bolt , or helm of darkness):**

**Godly parent( if demigod):**

**Favorite Animal (or sacred animal if god or goddess)**

**Greek or Roman:**


	2. Goodbye, Farewell, to you my friend

Hello again,

Eliya

When I woke up I did not want to go on the quest so I just laid there.

" Up and At'em, Adams! You need to get up to go on your quest!" said Percy

" There is nothing you can do to get me out of bed." I yelled

"Come on, Why don't you want to go, it'll be fun."

"I'M GONNA DIE! WHY WOULD IT BE FUN!" I whined

" No your not, I survived five quests and a war, maybe six"

"I'm staying right here."

" I'm getting Chiron."

" Ok, you do that."

" Leo?"

" I don't care who you get."

" Annabeth?"

" OK, OK, I'M UP!" When I got out of bed Percy just smiled at me. " I hate you." I said.

Before I had to go I still had too check the cabins with Percy. We gave the Zeus cabin a 7/10 because after Levi moved in he just left everything out. We gave the Poseidon cabin a 10/10 because, well obviously we're awesome. When we got to the Athena cabin of course Percy wanted to give it 10/10 but when we walked in they were all cowering in the corner of the room because of a daddy long legs in the middle of the cabin. I just picked it up and put it outside. Believe me I hate spiders especially touching them but Percy was trying to calm down the Athena cabin. When we were in at the Hephaestus cabin I wanted to stay and talk to Leo but Percy was hurrying me. All of a sudden a cranky voice came on the camp speakers, it was Dionysus.

"The questers are now leaving for the quest, so if you want to see them of I suggest now. The might not come back."

I walked over to where Levi said that we would meet. When I got there I saw Emma hugging Levi while crying.

" Hey Em what's wrong?" I said. She ran towards me and started crying on me. I looked up to Levi for advice.

" She says she would miss us a lot and when I said my prophecy that's what happened." Levi said.

Emma started crying harder and hugging harder to. " I'll miss you guys so much." When she saw Mariah Emma ran to her and started hugging her, still crying. Mariah just shrugged and started hugging and crying to. " Why are we crying?" Mariah said still crying

"Because your gonna die!" cried Emma

"Oh," said Mariah. " I'll miss you Em." she cried

" Oh gods Mariah lets just go already." whined Levi. As soon as Levi said that Leo ran up to talk to me.

" Make sure to Iris message me whenever you have the chance." Said Leo.

" Ok Leo, I'll miss you" I said. Leo kissed me good-bye while Mariah gagged at how lovey we were being. Chiron trotted up,

"It's time for you to start your quest like your prophecies said all will be in the state that has the most to do with that god, first you will find the lightning bolt then the trident then the helm." said Chiron

" I guess this means goodbye


	3. A goddess at Starbucks

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3 YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! Man I am tired I've been writing this in my notebook all day thinking of ideas well let's hope I thought of some good ideas**

**Nemo: bubble bubble blurp. Translation " you forgot something"**

**Me : what? Oh by the way readers he's my pet fish**

**Athena: hoot WHOOO hoooooo. Translation " what about Narwhal**

**Me: Readers this is the owl that lives in my backyard. Thank you for reminding me.**

**NARWHALS, NARWHALS**

**SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN**

**CAUSING A COMMOTION**

**COZ THEY ARE SO AWESOME**

***fade out play theme song, set the world on fire by Black Veil Brides show Levi sitting in a table at star bucks with Mariah and Eliya sitting across from him"**

**Levi**

Argus (I think that's his name…) only drove us to Manhattan. We really didn't plan anything farther then just getting out of camp.

" So, what do we do now?" said Mariah. After she said that I was thinking of so many people who I would rather want on this quest other then me. Like Percy, Nico, and Jason. No offence to them but I just kind of hate each one of them in there own special way. OK, I totally got off track there for a second. Anyway we stopped at a coffee shop to think about where we were going to go, or at least if we can't do that get some coffee or something, maybe some doughnuts. GODS I HAVE GOT TO STOP DOING THAT! I KEEP GETTING DISTRACTED!

" LEVI!" Eliya yelled.

" Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said

" See Eliya, this is why I think you should be the leader of this quest." said Mariah cheerfully

"Mariah J. Weston, don't jump to conclusions." Eliya scolded at Mariah trying to sound like her mom

" J? What's the J for?" I asked

" Joy, but that is completely of topic-" Mariah said. She kept talking but I was distracted by her middle name for the next 5 min. while she was talking. How can a daughter of Hades middle name be Joy?

" LEVITICUS YAKABER!" Eliya screamed. I was shot back to reality when I heard my full name.

I laughed a little, it was more of a pity laugh then an actual laugh. Like in a way that she had no idea what she got into. " What did you just call me?"

" I called you your full name," she smiled the same way that I did " Or do you not understand English, I know that it's your second language." she said while still smiling

" DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?"

" Finally some action on this quest."

"Um, guys." Mariah said quietly

"You're gonna have such a surprised look on your face you'll look like you just got ra- ," I was cut of by Mariah

" GUYS THERE IS A GODDESS IN YOUR PRSENCE!" yelled Mariah. Where she was pointing there was a girl who looked about 15 years old, with freckles curly black hair and eyes that were dark but warm, like a summer night. No I am not going to be distracted this time, It will just remind me of my mom.

" Hi, I'm Elenour, I guess you could say I'm a daughter of Hades." she said

" And Persephone." Mariah added helpfully

" Um… Mariah how do you know she's here to help." I said

" Well Levy if you were listening I was talking about how she was getting coffee at the right moment."

" I heard that you needed help with finding where you should start." El said ( A/N from now on Elenour will be known as El) As soon as I heard what she said I immediately said a line from my prophecy

"_A goddess will come to help, The daughter of Persephone_

_When you refuse her help you'll be over come with agony."_

"Well that doesn't sound good." said Mariah

" Yes Levi, you will reject my help at the time you need it the most because of your fatal flaw, and let's just say it will be the worst time."

" Wait, what's my fatal flaw?"

"Well it's pride of course, like almost all children of Zeus- Crap I wasn't supposed to tell you. Just try to forget what I said Ok."

" I sure will try if it doesn't haunt my nightmares first."

"So what are we finding first?" cut in Eliya

" Well it depends, where do the prophecies say?" asked El

" _First you will find the lightning bolt in the land that touches the sky_

_The tallest building upon the point, 103 stories high_

_You will be poisoned by the sun god in the land of sinking sand_

_The god of fire will be called by his son and you will be stopped by your lovers hand." _Eliya began to shiver after she recited her prophecy. Mariah noticed me looking at her in concern.

" Levi if you shiver after your prophesy I ain't holding your hand" said Mariah. I looked down to see what she was talking about. I was holding Eliya's hand like in a comforting way but it still gave me butterflies. No, I can't have a crush on my cousin, that will be the only way I see her, she is only my cousin. Nothing else.

"_Lastly you will find the Helm in the most deadly place in America_

_The man that stole it would be in a place similar to Russia_

_The god of fire will be called by his son in the land of the sinking sand_

_You will be poisoned by the sun god and will be stopped by your lovers hand." _I was surprised by how similar Eliya and mine sound like.

" _Second you find the trident in the state nearest the equator_

_She will be hiding in the land of small that is guarded by a satyr _

_In a ποντίκι costume you will find her hiding the trident_

_Your journey will end when you meet a goddess who is strident."_ After Mariah finished she smiled with satisfaction as if it took her along time to remember that.

" Well that's awesome! Now we know where to start!" said El

" Where?" I asked annoyed

" Did all of you pack your free t-shirts from your old school like the one for the Chicago trip?"

" Yeah but why?"

" That's where we are going."

" To Thailand?"

"No." El said. She cocked her head to the side. "Why would we go there?"

"That's where they were made."

" Oh no, no моя любовь." she said my love in Russian. " Did you listen to her prophecy, you know, Land that touches the sky, 103 stories high, free t-shirts." I went wide eyed with shock.

" Why do we have to go to Chicago?" I whined.

" Well it's a wonderful city… oh… that's where your father blamed you for your mothers death isn't is? And that's when your arm was struck by lightning?" El said sounding sympathetic. I looked down at the bandage I had on my arm that was covering the lightning shaped scar. It starts to hurt whenever there is going to be a storm. I rubbed my arm remembering all the pain I went through the week that my dad shot me. Sunday: mom dies Monday: Goes to orphanage Tuesday: Get's adopted by a horrible women Wednesday: Get's beaten by her. Thursday: Mom's funeral and I have to fly back to Russia . Friday: Grandpa tells me that I'm a demigod Saturday: Zeus attacked me. Why he would blame a ten year old me for killing my mom I'm not sure. So yeah I had this 'curse' for six years on July 3, my 16th birthday.

" I am so going to doe on this quest" I mumbled to myself.

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW YOU DID I'D LIKE TO THANK ****Arina-Peachy ****FOR SUBMITTING ELENOUR DAUGHTER OF HADES AND PERSEPHONE JUST WHEN I NEEDED IT! IF YOUR WONDERING WHY I'M STILL TYPING IN CAPS LOCK ITS BECAUSE MY CAPS LOCK BUTTON IS STUCK AT THE MOMMENT!**

**Ok I got it. Please Review! **


	4. The Freaking Lightning Bolt

**HELLO MY PIRATES WE MEET AGAIN! I DECIDED I SHOULD UPDATE THIS ONE BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. MY FRIEND WANTED ME TO BECAUSE SHE SAID THAT SHE LIKED IT A LOT. SO… ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Levi

So we are in a stupid car driving to effin Chicago to find the freaking lightning bolt. Apparently my tantrum was showing on the outside.

"Levi." said Eliya quietly this time instead of yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah Eliya."

"Why did you just roll your eyes?"

"Did I? Sorry I just hate Chicago."

"Is it because that's when Seth pushed you of the boat into lake Michigan?"

"No,"

"Is it because you were thrown a rose at Medieval Times?"

"No,"

"What else would you hate Chicago for?"

"You ask to many questions."

"Sorry, well this may not be good for you but it's your turn to drive." We got out of the car for a break. El went in the gas station with Mariah to get snacks and I just sat at a nearby picnic table with Eliya. I heard a sound like a donkey and then one like a raven. Eliya heard them to because she turned around to see what it was coming from. There was a donkey with a raven sitting on its back. Of course being the awesome and brave and Heroic people that we are, we hid behind the picnic table. They started to change shape. Me and Eliya closed our eyes like they were about to explode. When we looked back up we saw 2 guys. One was blond with blue eyes wearing a lime green t-shirt that said 'CAMP MIRAGE MR. A' on the front in black letters and 'STAFF' on the back. He was also wearing jeans that were kind of torn up. The other one was… uh… let's say built like a football player. He had a beard and was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. We both bowed down like Romans.

"Apollo sorry I didn't know that was you." I said still bowing

"I am also sorry Lord Hephaestus we are very tired and would've bowed early if we were awake enough." said Eliya.

"It's fine, how's camp half-blood? I warned you it would be a lot harder then camp mirage. You can tell your actually training there unlike Camp Mirage, we train by going to pump it up, training at the camp by running laps, stuff like that." said Apollo

"Sir, no offence but why are you here?" I asked while standing up. Eliya noticed I was standing up and she stood up so fast (which is not good for a clumsy person like her) she fell back down.

"Well, we are here to give you these." He handed both of us a bag of _drachmas. " _I could tell you missed your girlfriend/boyfriend on this trip and they miss you. These are for Iris messaging them." He looked over to Hephaestus and started talking quietly and fast. " Ήφαιστος φροντίστε να ενημερώσετε τον Λέοντα για να ελέγξετε την Ελίγια σε δώδεκα το Σάββατο." He was talking to fast for me to tell what he said. After that they just poofed away.

"I think we should Iris Message them." Before we had the chance El came out with a handful of a bunch of stuff you could find at a gas station. Mariah came skipping after her.

"So, did you enjoy your timeout?" she said

"It wasn't really a timeout Mariah, you just told them to sit there like you were talking to a dog." said El

"Whatever, if we are going to make it before rush hour we should hurry." It was my turn to drive and Eliya's turn for shot gun. Eliya was just looking out the window in a kinda dazed state.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Mariah

"No Mariah, and asking isn't going to make it faster." I said annoyed

"Well we are there already, kinda, see." said Eliya. I didn't notice she was actually paying attention to what was happening.

I could see the top of the Willis Tower and something that looked as if it was sparking electricity on the top of one of the plankton from sponge bob like needles on the top. That must've been the lighting bolt. "Oh how wonderful." I said under my breath sarcastically.

"So do we just scale the side of the building?" Mariah asked.

"We could always take the elevator." I said

" We can't do that Levi, it doesn't go to the roof." said Eliya as I parked. As she got out of the car she kept staring at the lightning bolt like it could be the thing that kills her… now that I think of it, it probably could. "Can you fly?" she asked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Can you fly? Jason can."

"I can get a little height." then I thought for a second. "Mariah could shadow travel up there and, you and I could go up to the ledge and you can vapor travel us to the outside and I could fly you up."

"What about me?" asked El "I'm as important as any of you guys on this quest."

"Well… I was hoping you could help out Mariah if there's any monsters up there which will most likely happen." I said.

"Oh, I can't do that, gods can't interfere with stuff like this."

"You are here to help, right?"

"Of course, just not yet. I asked the Fates if I could go out in the world to help out in a quest. They said yes but I can't help battle monsters, other things, I can do."

"Will you be the one to help if we get hurt?"

"I guess. Come on Mariah we should go now." Elenour grabbed Mariah's hand and they poofed away, I'm guessing they went to the roof.

"Levi, why did you want to go inside instead of me just vapor traveling to the top and you flying?" Eliya asked when we walked inside the building.

"I feel like I should tell you why I hate Chicago." I told her as we walked into the huge building.

"Oh…" she said as we got in the elevator " I'm so sorry."

"I can't help but hear your conversation, but are you two demigods?" I turned around to see a girl around my age wearing jeans and a black shirt with long raven hair and a wave shaped hairclip in her hair. (well obviously where else would you put a hairclip?)

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I'm Clatas, daughter of Poseidon." I looked over at Eliya to see a surprised look on her face. "Are you two going to the 103 floor?" she asked. All we could do was nod still surprised by the fact that we never met her yet she says her dad is Poseidon.

"Oww, my ears just popped." Eliya and I said at the same time. We looked at each other, I looked away because I could feel my cheeks getting hot, probably my ears to.

"Where the crap did she go?" said Eliya. I turned around to see that Clatas was gone. We looked around thinking that she must still be in the elevator until we felt a jerk in the elevator and the lights went off.

"Crap, the elevator is broken." I said trying to find the emergency button. "Eliya, can you help me pry the door open?"

"I'll try." We tried and failed miserably at opening them until we heard a scream. "What was that?" Eliya asked while standing up.

"Do you think there's a monster?"

"Most likely." she stopped for a second and apparently had a aha moment. "Do you have any control of lightning?" she asked me in an urgent way. I could tell it was urgent because she kept snapping her finger like she needed an answer fast.

"A little, I guess. Why?" I asked

"Blast the elevator doors open." I did as she said and noticed that there was a small problem.

"We aren't on the top floor yet, we're still in the shaft." I said while holding on to the edge and looking up to see how far we were. "100 stories high, we need to get 3 more." I said.

Eliya looked up then looked down and I think she just now noticed how high we were and backed up. "Oh gods." She said. "Why do I have to be claustrophobia AND acrophobia? Fly us up there then blast the other doors open, then we figure out what the monster is and destroy it." I nodded picked her up and shot up three stories high. I blasted the door open and we jumped to the floor. "Oh. My. Gods." Eliya said noticing all the carnage. There were people hiding and some kids laying on the ground with blood trickling out of there mouths with there eyes glazed over. I felt tears well up in my eyes noticing that one of them were one of my friends from the orphanage that I went to. My sadness filled with rage as I looked at my now dead best friend. My knuckles were white from how tight I was holding the sword that I took out of its sheath. I looked up to see a lady wearing just normal clothes except her legs were snakes. "An empusa." Eliya said

"I may look like an empusa but, I am not. I am the Lamia." The lady said while holding a kid by his shirt. She looked at the boy and threw him on the ground and watched him scramble away. "Poor dears I'm sorry but I can't let you go any farther." she said that in a obviously sarcastic way. "For one, your brother, Perseus Jackson, killed many of my cousins, the empusa. And second my boss won't let me do that."

"Who exactly is your boss?" I asked stepping in a bit closer.

"Like I'm going to tell YOU that." she said picking me and Eliya up by her gross snake legs. "At least not till I have you for lunch." then she looked up as if thinking for a second. "I'll have the girl for lunch and you as the drink. I'll suck you dry, by the time I'm done with you, you'll look like an empty Capri sun packet." she said wile looking at us hungrily

"That's what she said." After I said that I noticed it was a bad idea. She squeezed me harder. I looked over at Eliya who was moving around trying to get out. Then she did something unexpected (no not something that had to do with like liking me) She bit her. The Lamia dropped her and tried to catch her again but she crawled away and cut the other snake leg thingy that I was in. I watched as the monster crumbled into dust. I was wondering what the mortals thought they saw probably a terrorist or something.

"Levi," Eliya said while putting on sunglasses.

"What?"

"Look." she pointed to the camera "We have to go, NOW." I picked her up and she vapor traveled outside the Ledge, fell for a couple seconds, and flew up to the roof.

We saw Mariah just standing there looking like nothing happened. When she saw us she just smiled "Hey guys! What's happening? I bought a snow globe with the Willis Tower in it and… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" She said while running over to us. We must've looked pretty bad because she looked pretty worried.

"Well for one thing there was a monster who fed on children." Eliya said

"But… aren't both of you 16?"

"Yeah, but that's still technically a kid on Disney cruises."

"I hate to ruin your little reunion… actually I don't." we all turned around to see Clatas standing on a higher part of the roof. She walked towards us holding a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. "None of you actually look like heroes, I think I'm just going to use a sword against you." she said dropping the shield. An arrow flew by me and hit her in the head.

"Wow Mariah, that was awesome!" Eliya said

"Well hurry and get that lightning bolt, It's getting breezy. Levi and I will fight the baddie." I watched as Eliya nodded and shot herself skyward with the water from a fountain below.

"She looks kinda cute when she's in action mode" I thought. Then I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. Clatas stood back up taking the arrow out of her head.

"EW" I said watching as she advanced forward while still dripping ichor down her face. Mariah shot another arrow but she easily dodged it. I ran towards her until I noticed her making herself taller. She was now 7 feet tall and the sword was 6 feet long. "Uh Oh." I said while looking up.

She laughed and started to attack. She hit Mariah clean off the side of the building with her hand. El ran towards where she fell and grabbed her right before her fingers slipped off the edge. She tried to hit me but I dodged.

"LEVI!" I heard Eliya yell as she threw me down the Lightning Bolt.

I looked at it wondering if I could use it. I held it in my hand to see if it would electrocute me, it didn't. Then it changed size into a ball of lightning about the size of a marble. I looked at it a bit longer, then a little latch appeared on my sword saying _αστραπή, _lightning in English. I opened up the slot and saw that the ball of lightning fit perfectly in there. The latch closed and disappeared. "Crap" I said allowed. "How will I get the lightning bolt out?" When I looked back up Clatas took the sword and started blasting at everyone. Mariah, El, Me, Eliya, and some random guy on the street. The dude dodged it but took out his phone and looked like he dialed 911. I started paying attention again when I saw Eliya fall off the needle that she was trying to climb down. She laid there, almost motionless. It didn't even look like she was breathing. Mariah and El ran toward her too see if she was okay. I ran towards Clatas as she started shooting the car that we were driving in.

Mariah looked up after hearing the explosion. "My iPod was in there!" she yelled while running towards her. "NOW YOU WILL PAY!" She took out a sword that looked half black and half white. She hit her with the black part and Clatas fell off the building. She disappeared right before she hit the ground. I picked my sword and put it in it's sheath. I then remembered that Eliya fell. I ran towards her. '

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"The fall knocked her breath out of her body. She also has a couple of broken bones. Nothing a little ambrosia can't fix." She ate it and sat back up.

"Oww," Eliya said.

Mariah and I both hugged her. "I'm so happy you're still alive." I said while still hugging her. Mariah pulled away and just looked at me noticing that I totally broke my character of hating Eliya's guts. "Uh… you know… 'cause the quest isn't over and we still need to get the trident and helm and… uh… yeah." I let go feeling embarrassed. Eliya noticed I was blushing and she laughed a little.

"So El, where are we going next." Eliya asked. El started humming 'Zip a Dee Doo Da' "We're going to Disney World?" Eliya asked confused.

El groaned "Why are you guys so bad at guessing? Never Mind. We're going to Florida to get Poseidon's Trident."

Mariah's face lit up. "Does that mean it's my turn to do something?"

"Yes it does Mariah."

"How do we get there fast enough, you know are deadline is in five days."

" Easy, by flying."

Eliya turned pale "You mean like airplane flying?"

"Of course." said El

"Oh gods I am so going to die."

**It is the end of a long chapter. That was fun writing, it took me a couple days but it was fun. I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!**


	5. You mean like from Nemo?

**I HAVE RETURNED! It's been a while since I updated this so I decided to today. **

Eliya P.O.V

We sat in a bus that would be driving us to the airport I was sitting in the middle of Mariah and Levi. "So Mimi…" I said while turning towards Mariah.

"Yes Lele… wait, did you ever notice that you and Levi are Lele. For example Seth calls you Lele and Levi Lele." She said mostly to her self.

"Abby said that I don't deserve to have the nickname Lele." Levi said looking away from the window. Man, I just noticed two things. 1. Abby and Levi strongly dislike each other (not hate, just strongly dislike) 2. I miss Abby so much. She's a mortal so we barely see each other now. I wonder what she's doing now. I was shot back to reality by an announcer on the PA system.

"We are now at the Chicago Midway Airport so if you need to go here GET OFF. Thank You."

"Well somebody's a cranky butt." said Levi as he got his bag. I laughed at his joke, because I have a since of humor like a 12 year old. He smiled a little " Your laugh is cute." I blushed a little bit I'm guessing he did to. Ever since we started this quest Levi and I have been getting along a lot more then we usually do, maybe even a bit to close.

We walked into the airport. Let me just say that I have been on a plane many times before, I just cried when we lift off and descend and while we were just normal in the sky I held on to the seat. The line was really long for getting tickets. We were about to get in line but El walked past showing off the tickets she got us. Why you ask? I don't know, the tickets she got were 4 economy class tickets for a flight to Orlando in that we are supposed to board in 30 min. Levi took his ticket and put it in his pocket. "Well, we should hurry." He started walking towards the metal detector then stopped abruptly. I was walking behind him so of course I ran into him. " You should really warn me when you're about to stop walking." I said.

"Sorry," he said not really apologetically " How are we going to get through without the alarms going off?"

"Easy, the mist." El said doing that snap thing that causes people to see what she wants them to see. "There, look at your forearm." we all looked.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Mariah squealed. Each of us had tattoos of our dads sign of power. Levi's was a lightning bolt, mine was a trident (with a really cool water design) and Mariah had a helmet (oh, I'm sorry. HELM OF DARKNESS)

I watched as Levi took what was in his bag out and put it in the bucket thingy-ma-jigger. I took my stuff out after him. We went through the metal detector each of us making the alarm go off, but for little things. Like I was wearing my glasses, Mariah was wearing a necklace, but nobody could find what the metal thing was on Levi. I couldn't figure out what the metal thing was either, so I just watched as he got pat down.

Up. Down. Up. Down. They kept scanning to find out what it was. Levi must've thought it was pretty annoying 'cause he kept bit- sorry 'whining' about it. The scanner thing landed around his crotch. He blushed and backed up. "uh.. It's probably just the button." Levi said.

"You might be right, but just in case we should get someone to pat you down and I am not doing it. Sonia a job for you." The man said. I saw a girl with blond hair (that obviously came from a bottle) and really huge boobs ( again very fake). Levi didn't seem to mind the pat down any more, in fact he looked pretty happy about it.

"The boy is right, it's just the button." Sonia said.

Apparently Levi thought he was to old to be called a boy because he said. "I'm 16. That's not technically a 'kid'."

"Are you old enough to drink?"

"I do but not legally."

"Then you're still a child." Levi looked disappointed for a second but got over it when we were on the escalator.

"Eliya, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mariah said as she started going down the escalator faster.

"If you're thinking we should go to the bottom then try to go up the down escalator then yes." Mariah and I started walking down. El and Levi followed.

Mariah and I did that a couple times until we had only like 10 minutes till we board the plane. I sat down in my spot and Levi sat next to me in his spot.

I smiled at him remembering the scanner incident. "What's so funny?" He asked while turning towards me and half smiling.

"I was just thinking that you should've worn jeggings." I laughed out loud after I said that.

He just rolled his eyes. "Do you want to see me in jeggings?" I shivered at the thought. We started moving faster, I held on to the seat. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Why would Zeus shoot the daughter of his brother?" I just looked at him. "Okay let me rephrase that, how can he without the master bolt?" We started going up. I started crying as my ears popped. I wasn't sobbing, just crying a little bit.

It started to rain. Levi looked a little worried. He looked at his arm (with the scar from when his dad shot him with a lightning bolt) "You think it might storm?" I asked him as he was looking out the window.

"I hope not. We won't be able to fly over the clouds if it starts while we're still going up."

There was a lightning strike in front of our window, then almost at the exact same time there was a thunder clap. Levi and I both screamed at the top of our lungs. "Did it touch the plane?" I asked Levi.

"I-I d-d-don't kn-kn-know." he was shaking and sounded like he was close to tears now.

"Are you scared of storms?" I asked.

"A li-little, I-it's m-mostly the lightning." There was another lightning strike and thunder at the thunder at the same time.

The guy sitting behind us said "How the H*ll did that happen?! That wasn't even scientifically possible!" I'm guessing he was referring to the fact that light is supposed to travel faster then sound.

"Dude, that means it's right above us" said the man in front of us. The lights flickered.

"That can't be good." said El "If the powers out the plane will crash. Mariah…Mariah…MARIAH WAKE UP!" I looked over to see Mariah sleeping.

Every thing went dark, I could feel myself falling. Of course since I am so awesome and brave, I screamed at the top of my lungs. People were screaming some were trying to get the windows to open. The pilot got control again, but only for a couple seconds. We started flying up again. The plane was struck again this time almost blowing the whole plane up. Somebody pulled the emergency shoot (you know, that slide thing) then the slide came out. A bunch of people jumped out. I heard splashes, that meant we were above a body of water, I guessed it was the Gulf of Mexico. "Levi take your seatbelt off."

"ARE YOU CRAZY! I COULD DIE!"

"I won't let it happen, but we have to get out NOW." I got Levi to take the seatbelt off. El got Mariah to take hers off. We all landed in the water, except El. She managed to land safely on the beach. (of course since she's a GODDESS) Mariah must've landed in kind of shallow (like the bottom of the deep end of a pool) water, because when I was still underwater I could see her swimming towards the beach. She probably woke up as we were falling. I looked around for Levi. I swam back to the surface and noticed that there was a huge fire on the water. I guess they didn't get all the oil out after all. I went back under. I looked every where for him. I noticed a shadow following a trail of what looked like blood. 'Levi!' I thought as I swam near the shark. Near a rock was a person that had blond hair that looked reddish/brownish in the water. It was a guy who was wearing jeans and a tie-dyed yellow t-shirt. I couldn't tell who it was until I saw the tattoo on his forearm. 'It was Levi.' I thought to myself. The shark was swimming closer to him. I swam as fast as I could past the shark, but before I could grab Levi the shark noticed me.

'A daughter of Poseidon , eh?" I caught my breath (if you can even do that under water)

"Yes?" I asked. The shark swam closer to me forgetting Levi.

"Since I know who you are I guess you want to know who I am."

"Well, not really but, if you insist on telling me I won't stop you."

He scowled at me. "I am Bruce the Great White Shark."

"You mean like from finding Nemo?"

"FOOLISH FOOL! No I am not from that stupid movie. It is so unrealistic."

"Then… are you from Shark Tails?"

"AGAIN WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?"

"Sorry, are you from the Little Mermaid?"

The Shark looked annoyed (that means my awesome powers to annoy people work on fish to.) "No, I am not from any fish movie. Now if you don't mind, I am going to eat this victim of the plane crash. Poor thing, his condition was pretty bad when I found him. I'm thinking about eating him faster so he doesn't notice."

"Is he still alive?" I asked worriedly

"How should I know?!" How do I get my sword out of tattoo form? I might be able to distract him. I put my hand over the tattoo then I noticed I was holding the hilt. I grabbed it and pointed it at him.

"G-Get away from him." My hand was shaking as I watched the blood go off in the current like dust in the wind. The shark put his fins up in a fake surrender type of way.

"Oh we got a bad*ss over here!" I couldn't stand it any more. I slashed my sword around trying to hit him. When I opened my eyes again I saw that the shark was gone. I saw Levi still laying there. I picked him up and looked up to (hopefully) see the sky. It was dark, I just noticed how I could barley see 3 feet in front of me. How could Levi not be crushed by the pressure? I had no idea at the time so I just swam up. I couldn't tell how long it took to swim to the surface but, when I saw the beach I swam faster. I pulled him to the shore. El ran over to see if Levi was okay.

"You guys okay?" Mariah asked. She looked pretty tired but alert at the same time.

"I'm fine but, I think we should rest for the night." I grabbed her hand and she helped me up. "Is Levi okay?"

"His heart slowed down quite a bit when he was underwater, but it's starting to pick up the pace." she looked sad for a second. "I won't be able to be of much help anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Mariah said crawling near her.

"Well, Hades found out about how I was helping you… I have to go back" It started to get darker. "Like, right now. The time limit is a bit more strict then you thought it would be. But the next place you have to go is Orlando…" she started disappearing.

"Where in Orlando?" I asked. She didn't have a chance to answer, she already disappeared.

**ERMHERGERD SER MERCH CLERFFHURNGERS! I'll right a new chap soon but I'm kinda overloaded because I'm writing 14 fanfics and 1 making a picture for DA and working on a video for youtube BUT IT'S SO MUCH FUN! I think I'll work on Going to the Chapel next. YOU SHOULD READ IT! PLZ review! If you want to see the cover of the story in a better size, it will be on DeviantArt look up lollimewirepirate**

**HASTA LA PASTA**


End file.
